1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory accessing scheme, and more particularly to a flash memory controller and corresponding data reading method for a flash memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, since information of data content read from a flash memory may include erroneous information during data accessing, the currently developed technique is applied to encode raw data and then store the encoded data into the flash memory when storing data content, and to read the encoded data from the flash memory and then decode the encoded data to obtain the raw data when reading data content. Although the encoding/decoding operation can be used to correct error bits, this however is merely used to correct a part of error bits. Once too many error bits included within data content, after the decoding operation is finished, a conventional flash memory controller obtains a decoding result indicates that the conventional flash memory controller is unable to properly decode (or correct) the encoded data. As a result, an operation of data read retry is necessary to be performed for reading the encoded data from the flash memory again until the encoded data can be properly or effectively decoded.